The present invention relates generally to temperature controlled vehicle seats, and more particularly to vehicle seats having coils therein for passing refrigerant or coolant therethrough.
In order to improve the comfort of passengers in automotive vehicles, some have supplemented the vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system with heated or cooled seats. For example, some seats include an electric element that heats up when a current is passed through it. Others route some of the cooled air from the HVAC system through the seats. While others employ thermoelectric based seat heating and cooling. These arrangements are meant to improve the passenger comfort by supplementing the heating or cooling provided by the vehicle HVAC system. But these seat systems do not achieve the heating and/or cooling as efficiently as is desired.